Regresa a mí
by SakuraSaotome
Summary: Temática de Halloween: La única mujer que puede aplacar su sed, deambula por el pueblo mientras él deambula buscándola por la eternidad


Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko.

Este es un one-shot especial para Halloween organizado por nuestra página de Facebook, **Locas por el Dios griego. **Es una colaboración conjunta **Sailordancer7 **y **Sakura Saotome. **Espero que os guste… muahahahaha

***Regresa a mí***

* * *

—Bien niñas, ya hemos llegado. Aquí nos instalaremos una temporada —Soun Tendo entró seguido de sus tres hijas a una pequeña casa cubierta de polvo y humedad.

—¿Esto es lo que nos podemos permitir? —habló Nabiki Tendo haciendo un mohín.

—Papá, huele a humedad, no creo que esto sea bueno para Akane —la hija mayor, Kasumi Tendo, miraba la estancia de arriba a abajo.

—No te preocupes por mí Kasumi… bastante estáis haciendo; habéis cambiado vuestra vida para traerme a Osaka y que ese Doctor me vea —Akane Tendo era la menor de las hijas de Soun, desde que nació su salud había sido bastante frágil, ningún médico supo diagnosticar qué tenía la hermosa joven de 18 años.

—¡Esto se arregla con una buena limpieza y una mano de pintura! Aunque la casa sea pequeña, tendréis un dormitorio para cada una. Elegid y empezamos a organizar todo. Hoy nos ha invitado a comer la persona que nos ha alquilado esta vivienda, el señor Tatewaki Kuno. Es muy conocido en esta región, así que quiero que estéis a la altura.

—Ni nos das tiempo a instalarnos y acostumbrarnos cuando ya tenemos que andar fingiendo gratitud con desconocidos… en fin, voy a investigar la casa —Nabiki se perdió escaleras arriba seguida de Akane, Kasumi comenzó a quitar las telas que cubrían los muebles y se dispuso a comenzar con la limpieza.

Akane abrió una de las habitaciones y entró, no se sintió extraña, tuvo una sensación agradable y nerviosa desde que llegaron a Osaka. Se asomó a la ventana, la vista era preciosa, todo cubierto de verde y plagado de cerezos. Miró hacia el frente y le llamó la atención una casa enorme que quedaba al final de un sendero, se veía muy antigua pero aún así se erguía hermosa e imponente. Su débil corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente. Akane tuvo que aparta la mirada y sentarse en la cama. ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación?

.

.

.

A la hora acordada para el almuerzo, llegaron a la mansión Kuno, al contrario que la casa que la menor de las Tendo había visto desde su ventana, ésta le dio escalofríos nada más atravesar la puerta.

Les recibió un muchacho bajito vestido de ninja —Bienvenidos a la mansión de mi amo, Tatewaki Kuno. Mi nombre es Sasuke —el hombrecillo hizo una reverencia—, por favor llámenme para lo que necesiten. Y ahora si son tan amables de seguirme, les indicaré el camino donde mi amo les espera impaciente.

Soun comenzó a caminar seguido de sus hijas, que miraban con gran estupor la decoración de la mansión Kuno. El sirviente paró justo en un invernadero y les indicó que pasaran. Al fondo, entre rosas rojas, distinguieron a un hombre alto y fuerte. Con paso lento caminaron hacia él. El señor Tendo se aclaró la garganta y el joven amo de la mansión se giró.

—Buenas tardes señor Tendo. Esperaba ansioso su visita y la de sus hijas… —la mirada de Kuno se clavó directamente en Akane, ésta la desvió al instante.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señor Kuno, para nosotros es un honor que nos haya invitado a su hogar.

—¿Y teniendo esta mansión nos alquila esa casa medio en ruinas?

—¡Nabiki! —gritaron su padre y sus dos hermanas a la par.

—Qué lengua más mordaz… —contestó Kuno con media sonrisa— pero mi intención no es que vivan ahí por mucho tiempo —dijo esto volviendo a mirar a Akane.

.

.

.

Después de pasar una velada bastante insólita e incómoda con el señor Kuno, la familia Tendo hizo una parada en el mercado para comprar víveres y productos de limpieza.

—¡Señor! ¡Váyase del pueblo! ¡Se lo suplico por el bien de sus hijas! ¡Está maldito! ¡Pasan cosas horribles!

Soun y las tres chicas se giraron y miraron al suelo, encontrándose con una anciana mujer de cabello largo y plateado.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Soun.

—Sus hijas corren peligro, desde hace años muchas chicas jóvenes han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Mi nieta Shampoo y su amiga Ukyo han sido dos de esas chicas, la hermana del señor Tatewaki Kuno, Kodachi, desapareció justo hace un año… aún está a tiempo de salvar a sus hijas.

—Pero justo hemos venido para que el Doctor Tofu me trate, señora —dijo Akane tosiendo a continuación.

La anciana, al mirar detenidamente a Akane, abrió los ojos de par en par, sobre todo al ver el colgante en forma de media luna que la chica llevaba al cuello —E-eres...exacta a e-ella… —tartamudeó señalando a Akane.

—¿Exacta a quién? —preguntó curiosa la menor de las Tendo.

—Yo ya les he advertido, mi conciencia está tranquila —y casi sin darse cuenta, la anciana desapareció.

Al llegar a casa, Nabiki se plantó delante de su padre —¿Qué nos ocultas, papá? ¿Qué te traes entre manos con ese Kuno? —Kasumi y Akane miraron extrañadas a Nabiki y luego a su padre.

Soun suspiró —Está claro que has heredado la astucia de tu madre… bien, sentaos —las chicas obedecieron sin rechistar, les mataba la curiosidad—. Cuando vine a hablar con el Doctor Tofu para ver si podía tratar a Akane y busqué la casa para hospedarnos, el señor Kuno vio vuestras fotos en mi cartera. Se quedó prendado de Akane y me ofreció concertar matrimonio con ella.

—¿Có-como?... Le dirías que no, ¿¡verdad!? —exclamó Akane furiosa.

—Le dije que tu salud era muy frágil pero él insistió, va a pagar tu tratamiento… que asciende a una cantidad muy elevada… así que acepté… lo siento hija.

—¡Qué horrible! —expresó Kasumi con la mano tapando su boca.

—¡No lo acepto! ¡Nunca me casaré por imposición! ¡Si para pagar al Doctor tengo que pasar por esa humillación mejor nos volvemos a Nerima! —Akane comenzó a toser sin parar, se puso el puño en la boca y al mirarlo tenía sangre. Eso puso aún más nerviosa a la menor de las Tendo que comenzó a respirar de manera muy agitada y nerviosa.

Kasumi se acercó a Akane y la rodeó por los hombros ofreciéndole un pañuelo —¿Estás bien? —la chica solo asintió.

—Sabía que te traías algo entre manos, papá pero nunca que jugarías con el futuro de tus hijas —negó Nabiki con la cabeza.

—¡Es por el futuro de Akane que hago esto! ¡Justo para que pueda tener uno! Y respecto a lo de volver a Nerima… no podemos, vendí la casa y las pertenencias para venirnos aquí.

—¿¡Cómo!? —las tres chicas se levantaron de golpe.

Soun se levantó también y las miró serio —Es mi decisión y tenéis que respetarla, soy el cabeza de familia y estoy haciendo lo que creo que será lo mejor para nosotros. Y ahora dejemos la charla, hay mucho trabajo que hacer en nuestro nuevo hogar. Las chicas no abrieron la boca; llegó la noche y cenaron en absoluto silencio.

Akane subió a acostarse temprano porque no se encontraba bien, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y sentía angustia, pero esa angustia era debido a que se sentía como una mercancía de la que su padre había hecho uso sin pensar en sus sentimientos. Volvió a asomarse a la ventana y miró de nuevo hacia la gran casa, estaba iluminada. Su corazón volvió a latir muy rápido, se puso la mano en el pecho y se apartó.

.

.

.

La anciana de cabello plateado llamada Cologne, iba camino de abrir su pequeño restaurante de comida china. Aún no había amanecido, le gustaba ir muy temprano para organizarlo todo. Necesitaba gente que la ayudara con el negocio, antes estaban su nieta y su prometido, pero cuando ella desapareció, Mousse regresó a la aldea de donde eran nativos; su madre le había concertado otro compromiso.

Justo estaba abriendo la puerta del restaurante cuando oyó unos pequeños pasos que se acercaban, al girarse reconoció a la chica que portaba el collar de media luna. Iba caminando descalza, esa noche era bastante fría y llevaba un ligero camisón transparente que… abrió los ojos al comprobar que estaba manchado de sangre.

—¡Muchacha! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado!? —corrió hasta la joven de cabello corto azulado. Akane se paró y la miró, pero su mirada era extraña. Parecía que estaba en trance.

—Él me ha llamado… —dijo entre susurros— a continuación continuó caminando en dirección a su nuevo hogar. Cologne se quedó estática, mirando cómo se alejaba la joven.

.

.

.

Kasumi se levantó a por un vaso de agua, aunque sabía que no iba a poder volver a dormir, así que decidió continuar con la limpieza de la casa. Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta principal abrirse. Cogió con sigilo un cuchillo de la cocina y caminó despacio hasta el recibidor. La visión de su hermana pequeña cubierta de sangre la dejó helada. Soltó el cuchillo y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Akane! ¿De dónde vienes? ¿¡Estás herida!? —Kasumi la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo de la bañera, colocó el tapón y mientras ésta se llenaba, le quitó el camisón a Akane. Comenzó a inspeccionar a la chica que la miraba sin articular palabra mientras tiritaba de frío— ¿Qué son estas marcas? ¡Akane, ¿por qué estabas fuera?

—Vengo de estar con él… —la chica sonrió.

—¿De estar con quién?

—Con mi prometido…

—¿Vienes de casa de Kuno? ¿Qué te ha hecho? Ti-tienes sangre… por… ¿te-te ha forzado a hacer algo…? —Kasumi comenzó a temblar.

—¿Por qué tiemblas? Nos amamos, vamos a casarnos. Ranma nunca permitiría que me hiciesen daño, me lo prometió.

—¿Quién es Ranma? —preguntó Kasumi.

Akane se metió en la bañera sin contestar a la pregunta de su hermana. Kasumi la observó en silencio, se acercó a ella y comenzó a limpiarme la sangre que tenía impregnada en la piel, parecía como si no estuviera aquí pero se la veía muy feliz. Cuando terminó, Kasumi le secó el cuerpo y le dio un camisón limpio. Akane le sonrió y se fue camino a su dormitorio.

Cuando amaneció, Kasumi abrió con cuidado la habitación de Akane, ésta la escuchó y se incorporó —Buenos días, hermana —Kasumi la miró preocupada— ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué me miras así?

—¿No recuerdas nada de anoche? —preguntó cautelosa. No quería decirle nada, quizá el preocuparla sin motivo agravaría su enfermedad.

—¿Quieres decir si recuerdo lo que he soñado? —Akane de pronto se puso colorada. Recordó haber soñado que una voz muy varonil la llamaba, ella acudía a esa llamada, fue a la casa enorme que veía desde la ventana y ahí la estaba esperando él, lo veía borroso pero lo que sí distinguió a la perfección fueron sus ojos color azul marino que la miraban con deseo y amor. Le venían vagas imágenes de él besando su cuerpo desnudo, se estremeció cuando lo pensó y miró hacia la pared para evitar que su hermana la viera tan ruborizada. Se levantó feliz, pero se encontraba tremendamente agotada y cuando se miró en el espejo se notó más pálida de lo normal.

.

.

.

Gosunkugi encendió las luces de la gran casa y esperó a que su joven amo saliera de sus aposentos. Era muy puntual, en cuanto se escondía el último rayo de sol, el señor de la casa, Ranma Saotome, comenzaba su rutina de vagar por cada rincón. Esa noche sin embargo no cumplió con su rutina. Abrió la puerta con expresión perturbada. Gosunkugi lo miró sin comprender.

—Buenas noches joven amo, ¿se encuentra bien?

Ranma no contestó a su sirviente, miraba al vacío, tras unos instantes sonrió —Está aquí… la presiento… es ella… —corrió a través del largo pasillo y entró a una pequeña sala donde había un gran cuadro de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo azulado, ojos enormes color avellana y dulce sonrisa. Vestía un kimono rosado con flores blancas y de su cuello colgaba un collar en forma de media luna. Ranma tocó el rostro de la mujer con sumo cuidado —Akane, mi amor… después de tanto tiempo por fin nos reencontraremos —miró a través de la ventana directo a una pequeña casa que volvía a estar iluminada después de mucho tiempo.

Gosunkugi se quedó en la puerta extrañado por la inusual reacción de su amo cuando sintió un toquecito en el hombro. Se giró y vio al anciano Happosai que le indicó que lo siguiera.

Cuando estuvieron solos el anciano comenzó a hablar: —Pronto tendremos una ama en esta casa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Gosunkugi a Happosai.

—¿Sabes la historia de la familia Saotome, chico? —Gosunkugi negó con la cabeza— ¿Cómo es posible? Tus padres y generaciones anteriores han estado al cargo del señor Saotome.

—El lema de la familia siempre ha sido "servir y no preguntar"

—¿Y nunca te has preguntado por qué el joven amo nunca envejece a pesar de los años?

—Cla-claro que sí pero no se me ha dado potestad para preguntar.

—Las cosas van a cambiar y ya es hora de que sepas la verdad de todo. Nosotros pertenecemos al período Edo… más concretamente, morimos en 1614.

—¡¿Mu-muertos?! ¡¿Qué me está diciendo!? ¡De eso hace unos 300 años! —Gosunkugi se levantó y se arrimó a la pared.

—Así es muchacho… mi señor era el más grande Samurái en aquella época, yo fui su maestro. Él estaba prometido con una linda muchacha llamada Akane Takeda, hija de una buena familia con muchos bienes agrícolas. Se estilaba unir a los hijos para beneficio de las familias, pero ellos dos se amaban de verdad, no por imposición de sus familias. Yo no creo en el amor, pero los mirabas cuando estaban juntos, y te hacían creer en él. Ya tenían fijada la fecha para la boda cuando en 1614 hubo un gran asedio a la ciudad de Osaka, debido a que varios clanes se oponían al shogunato. El amo y yo luchamos en nombre del Shogun, pero en una de esas revueltas asesinaron a la joven Akane…

Gosunkugi se tapó la boca con las manos —Cuando el amo encontró el cuerpo sin vida de su futura esposa, destrozó media casa. Es la única vez que le he visto derramar lágrimas. Golpeaba todo a su paso, nadie era capaz de detenerle, ese día, una parte de él murió con su amada. Gritaba sin cesar que no había podido protegerla, que se lo había prometido… cuando sus fuerzas mermaron, tomó a la joven Akane en brazos y la besó en sus fríos y pálidos labios. Estaba muerta y aún así era la criatura más hermosa que jamás hubieras visto. Le prometió que vengaría su muerte y que se reuniría con ella en breve.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó curioso Gosunkugi.

—Que averiguamos qué clan había cometido semejante crimen y nos vengamos de todos y cada uno de ellos… cuando terminamos la venganza, el joven amo se clavó un puñal en el corazón y murió al lado de su amor. Yo lo seguí por lealtad, lo juré el día que nació. Alguna divinidad no aceptó nuestro sacrificio, ni siquiera algo tan puro como hacerlo por amor. Así que nos condenó a ser criaturas de la noche para la eternidad. Por eso nos alimentamos de las chicas del pueblo, y parte de tu trabajo es esconder los cadáveres.

—Sólo se nos dio una concesión —oyeron la voz ronca de Ranma detrás de ellos—, que algún día, mi amor regresaría a la vida reencarnada en una descendiente de su familia. Por eso me aseguré de que su colgante pasara de generación en generación hasta que diera con su verdadera dueña. Y la ha encontrado… lo sé…

.

.

.

Pasó una semana desde que llegaron a Osaka, Akane en vez de mejorar, cada vez parecía más débil. Hasta se empezó a rumorear que la menor de las Tendo se paseaba de noche por las calles en camisón y se dirigía a la residencia Saotome, donde lo único que sabían es que vivía uno de los descendientes del antiguo clan samurái Saotome, ya que nunca se dejaba ver.

El Doctor Tofu le hizo muchas pruebas, pero no conseguía averiguar qué tenía cada vez más débil a la chica Tendo. Lo que sí les aseguró es que a la joven parecía quedarle muy poco tiempo de vida. El señor Kuno, al enterarse de semejante noticia, empezó a organizar la boda con Akane, quería casarse con ella lo antes posible. No quería que la chica muriese sin haberla poseído antes, era demasiado hermosa para dejar que se fuera de este mundo sin haber probado el calor de un verdadero hombre. Así que fijó la fecha para la semana siguiente. El señor Tendo aceptó, pero Akane insistía en que jamás iba a entregarse a ese hombre.

Salieron ese día de la consulta cuando el sol ya se había ocultado, Kuno ofreció a la familia Tendo cenar en el restaurante de la anciana Cologne. El señor Tendo aceptó encantado en nombre de la familia y caminaron todos hasta allí. Nabiki resoplaba pero estaba feliz de cenar gratis. Kuno le ofreció el brazo a Akane pero ésta aceleró el paso para no ir a su lado. Para llegar al restaurante tenían que atravesar un pequeño parque, oyeron gritos a lo lejos y gente que se aproximaba corriendo despavorida hacia ellos.

—¡Huyan! ¡El lobo ha regresado! —les dijo un aldeano al pasar por su lado.

Vieron salir de entre los árboles a un lobo enorme, más que un lobo era una enorme bestia, que los miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre y grandes colmillos afilados. Miró en primer lugar a Kuno y luego al resto de sus acompañantes.

—¡Corred niñas! —gritó el patriarca Tendo.

El señor Kuno y la familia Tendo comenzaron a correr detrás de la muchedumbre, excepto Akane, que se quedó paralizada en el sitio. La bestia la miraba con sus ojos rojos mientras se acercaba decidido hasta ella. La chica respiraba cada vez más rápido a medida que se iba acercando el enorme lobo. Un fuerte rugido del animal cuando lo tuvo justo delante le hizo cerrar los ojos, hasta que sintió cómo alguien se colocaba delante de ella. Abrió los ojos y distinguió una fuerte espalda de la que descansaba una larga trenza azabache. La bestia enseguida se agachó ante la presencia del hombre. Éste se giró hacia Akane.

—¿Quieres acariciarlo? No te hará nada mientras estés conmigo.

Esa voz, esos ojos… le resultaban tan conocidos. De repente le llegaron a la mente imágenes de sus sueños, era él… el hombre con el que soñaba cada noche. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

—Yo… yo… —el rubor en sus mejillas era tal que creyó que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Ranma se acercó y le subió el mentón para mirarla a los ojos.

—Tu familia debe estar preocupada, ve con ellos. Te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en Akane pero no dijo nada, parecía que le habían quitado la capacidad de hablar. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia donde se suponía que estaba su familia.

—Te veré en unas horas de nuevo, Akane… y ya no dejaré que vuelvas a marcharte.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, su hermana Kasumi entró en la habitación de Akane para hablar con ella —¿Cómo te encuentras, hermana?

—Estoy bien… no os preocupéis —Akane apartó la mirada.

—Estás hablando conmigo, desde que murió mamá me lo cuentas todo. Y te conozco, es verdad que te encuentras más débil pero por el contrario… la expresión en tu rostro y en tu mirada ha cambiado… te veo feliz.

Akane la miró con sorpresa —Kasumi, no sé cómo explicarlo… cada noche desde que llegamos aquí sueño lo mismo. Él me llama, me necesita… y por algún extraño motivo, siento que a mí me ocurre igual. Sueño que voy a la gran casa Saotome y él me espera con una sonrisa. Me-me besa… como nunca imaginé que se podía besar a alguien… me abraza y yo me siento segura entre sus fuertes brazos… —un sonrojo carmesí cambió el tono de piel de Akane al imaginar lo que venía a continuación de esos besos y esos abrazos. La tomaba en brazos y subían a su dormitorio donde hacían el amor todas las noches. Cada día Akane despertaba de nuevo en su dormitorio con una señal nueva, parecían pequeños mordiscos que no recordaba cuándo se los hizo.

—Estás enamorada —Kasumi acarició el rostro de Akane—, pero tienes que distinguir fantasía de realidad —no quería decirle que seguramente esos sueños, no eran sueños.

—Kasumi, es que no siento que sea fantasía… es demasiado real. Y lo siento aquí —dijo señalándose el corazón.

La mayor de los Tendo sonrió —¿Qué vas a hacer con Kuno? Él planea la boda para dentro de una semana.

Akane sonrió —Déjalo en mis manos… no te preocupes. Ahora me gustaría descansar, estoy agotada.

—Claro, que duermas bien —Kasumi se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. Acto seguido salió del dormitorio de Akane cerrando tras de sí.

.

.

.

Esa noche Akane volvió a soñar, se levantaba como siempre de su cama y salía a la calle. Caminaba hasta llegar a la puerta de la residencia Saotome y, como cada noche, él la esperaba con su seductora sonrisa.

—Bienvenida a tu hogar, Akane —dijo Ranma ofreciendo su mano—. Hoy es el día en el que regresarás a mí.

—¿Regresar a ti? No te entiendo —el joven se acercó y la besó en los labios. La chica no pudo más que responder, se sentía demasiado atraída, a veces parecía hipnotizada.

—Ven conmigo —la tomó de la mano y subieron de nuevo al dormitorio. Cuando entraron, la chica comenzó a desnudarse. Ranma la miró embobado, haciendo un repaso desde lo pies de la joven hasta posarse en sus ojos. Se acercó a ella y la besó con ímpetu. La chica respondió con el mismo ardor pero al instante, Ranma dejó de besarla en los labios para pasar a su cuello. Akane gimió al sentir los carnosos labios de su amante nocturno sobre su delicada piel, hasta que notó algo afilado que atravesó su terso cuello. No notó dolor, inmediatamente Ranma la miró a los ojos y le acarició el rostro.

—Todas las noches he ido convirtiéndote poco a poco, para que no sintieras dolor…

—¿Convirtiéndome? —preguntó la acalorada joven.

—En mi eterna compañera, amante y esposa. Mírame a los ojos, sentirás un calor distinto que te recorrerá todo el cuerpo y empezarás a recordar todo, mi amor.

Akane comenzó a sentir el calor del que Ranma le había hablado, empezó por dónde él la había mordido hasta que fue pasando por todo su cuerpo. La chica se abrazó a él y se sintió desfallecer, Ranma la tomó en brazos y la tumbó sobre la cama.

.

.

.

Cologne esperó para ver pasar de nuevo a Akane. Todas las noches, a la misma hora, hacía el recorrido hasta la casa Saotome. Esa noche decidió seguir los pasos de la joven. Se escondió a lo lejos y vio al joven dueño de la casa recibir a la chica con un beso, al que ella respondió de manera no forzada. Al entrar en casa, Cologne los siguió a través de los grandes ventanales hasta que parecieron llegar a la habitación de Saotome. Se agazapó y vio con estupor cómo la joven se desnudaba, se tapó la boca al ver cómo Ranma abrió su boca y distinguió a la perfección unos afilados colmillos que se clavaron en el cuello de la joven, dejando caer un hilillo de sangre por su pálida piel. Ranma miró hacia la ventana mientras mezclaba su ponzoña con la sangre de Akane. Cologne dio un respingo al comprobar que los ojos, anteriormente azules del dueño de la casa, ahora se tornaban rojos brillantes. Oyó movimiento a través de los jardines de la casa y decidió que no podía hacer nada por la joven Tendo, era su destino. Así que huyó sin mirar atrás hasta que llegó a su restaurante.

.

.

.

Pasó una hora hasta que la chica abrió los ojos y se incorporó asustada —¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¡Ayúdame!

—Akane, estoy aquí —la chica se giró y se abrazó al joven.

—Venían a matarme para advertirte que no te metieras en sus asuntos.

—No tengas miedo, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, mi amor. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —dijo acariciando su cabello.

—Ahora que estás conmigo me siento segura —Akane se abrazó a Ranma, que la correspondió con fuerza.

De pronto se separaron y se miraron como si fuera la primera vez en siglos que se veían. Akane comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa hasta dejar al descubierto su duro torso curtido en mil batallas. Tenía muchas cicatrices debido justamente a las guerras sufridas. La chica besó con ternura cada una de ellas.

—Te he echado de menos…esposo mío… hace un mes que te fuiste para defender al Shogun, no tenía noticias de ti y estaba muy asustada.

—Nunca más te voy a dejar sola, se acabaron las batallas.

A la chica se le iluminó el rostro —Dentro de poco será nuestra "boda oficial", ya no tendremos que ocultarnos más para vernos por las noches. Decirle al mundo que desde hace más de un mes no soy Akane Takeda, soy Akane Saotome...

Ranma se acercó y la besó con ternura, tenía toda la eternidad para contarle lo que pasó hace más de 300 años. Ahora sentía la necesidad de formar un solo ser con ella. La tumbó en la cama sin dejar de besarla, Akane le acarició la espalda de arriba a abajo muy despacio, sintiéndose poderosa al notar cómo el más grande guerrero de Japón, se estremecía cada vez que ella le tocaba. El chico dejó de besar sus labios para deleitarse de nuevo con su cuello y de ahí viajó ansioso hasta sus pechos. La chica arqueó la espalda al notar la húmeda lengua de su amante esposo juguetear con uno de sus pezones, mientras una ruda mano le acariciaba delicadamente su zona íntima. Esto hizo enloquecer a la joven que comenzó a mover sus caderas para ejercer más fricción en el lugar.

Ranma dejó de sentir caricias en su espalda, Akane le estaba clavando las uñas del placer tan inmenso que le estaba proporcionando.

—Bésame… —suplicó la chica entre jadeos. El joven de la trenza azabache dejó de juguetear con los duros pezones de Akane para devorarle la boca sin demora. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se saborearon con ímpetu. La chica comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Ranma, liberando la poderosa erección del excitado joven. Éste la ayudó y enseguida quedó completamente desnudo encima de su esposa.

Los besos, antes voraces, se volvieron tiernos y suaves. Akane rodeó la cintura de Ranma con sus tersas piernas y éste se introdujo en su interior muy despacio, ahogando los gemidos de la chica con sus besos. Ranma comenzó a mover sus caderas con un ritmo marcado pero suave, volviéndose más intenso con cada embestida. La chica dejó de besarlo en la boca para dirigirse a su cuello, donde por instinto, le clavó sus nuevos y afilados colmillos. Ranma, al notarlos, sintió un enorme placer que hizo que sus acometidas fueran aún más fuertes. Akane tiró de su trenza hacia atrás y volvieron a besarse, ella con la boca llena de la sangre de su amante hasta que por fin se sintió liberada de tanta agonía teniendo el orgasmo más intenso que jamás había sentido. A continuación, Ranma la siguió mientras le mordisqueaba una oreja y le susurraba que no se podía imaginar cuánto la había echado de menos.

Estuvieron un largo rato besándose y acariciándose. Akane se incorporó y lo miró —Mi amor… tengo mucha sed… no sé cómo explicártelo…

Ranma le sonrió —Vamos, Gosunkugi nos habrá traído la cena. Luego, abandonaremos el castillo y te explicaré todo —la chica asintió, se sentía extraña, como si hubiera vivido otra vida antes de despertar.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, subieron a despertar a Akane porque tardaba demasiado en bajar a desayunar, pero su habitación estaba vacía. La buscaron por toda la ciudad, incluso en la residencia Saotome, donde lo único que hallaron para horror de todos, fueron los cadáveres de miles de chicas apiladas en una gran fosa. Incluyendo los de las jóvenes Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi, todas con extrañas marcas en su podrido cuerpo. Así que se temieron lo peor para la menor de los Tendo, aunque no hallaron su cuerpo junto al de las demás.

Sólo la anciana Cologne, la misma que asaltó hacía una semana a la familia Tendo, sabía lo que había pasado. En cuanto vio el collar de Akane, recordó una leyenda que pasaba en su familia de generación en generación. El suicidio de su tataratataratatarabuelo Happosai, el invencible junto con su joven amo, por el amor de la prometida del hijo del clan samurái Saotome, y la maldición que cayó sobre ellos. Lloró una vez más por su nieta pero sonrió al saber que por fin, su antepasado, junto con su joven amo, habían encontrado paz en su castigo por haber enfadado a los Dioses al haber menospreciado su vida.

**Fin**

* * *

Esto ha sido un pequeño paréntesis que las locas hemos querido regalar por Halloween, espero que os haya gustado. Actualizaré "A corazón abierto" en un ratito, y tranquilos que no se me pasa por la cabeza abandonar la historia. Simplemente tengo menos tiempo para escribir pero intentaré no demorar mucho. Además, tampoco falta tanto para el final… ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN! Nos leemos!

**Sailordancer7 y Sakura Saotome:)**


End file.
